


Monster

by InuyanaIris



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuyanaIris/pseuds/InuyanaIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver's been blind since the age of five, the causes of it remain a mystery which includes the last thing she saw. A man turning into a wolf. Ever since then she's been obsessed with wolves, always checking up on the latest lore while her baby sister is at school. Then she meets Luke Garroway and her life changes for the better, but of course with a few bumps and bruises along the way. LukeXOC. Rated M for sex in later chapters, violence in later chapters, character death of a secondary character, and language!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Monster Chapter 1:

It was hard to say what I was thinking that night. My parents were fighting again and for some reason I felt this sudden urge to run into the woods surrounding our two bedroom vacation house. At five years of age I had yet figured out that these urges to do things suddenly were not good. Evidentially this urge had me, at five years old, running into the dark depths of the forest.

Eventually I got lost and dropped to my knees, sobbing in anguish and misery. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the tall figure of a man lurking in a thicket of trees. I turned completely towards him and froze in awe as this man undressed, dropping his clothes neatly into a pile. Suddenly before my eyes he morphed into a grayish-brown wolf. His eyes met mine and he delicately lopped over to me, staring intently at me. I wasn't afraid of him, he was just beautiful. The wolf nudged at me with his nose then started growling.

All too suddenly the world was dark, but not from unconsciousness. Instead my eyes ceased working, enveloping me into a darkness that no amount of money or doctors could fix. The wolf-man was the last thing I ever saw, which unfortunately started my obsession with wolf-men...

17 years later:

Emma was clutching my hand excitedly as she yet again sang 'Hakuna Matata' from the Lion King as we walked down a bustling street. "Hmmm... Sissy? Do I have to go to school? I don't like school cause I'm not with you." She huffed, suddenly stopping in the middle of the side walk. People pushed past us, jostling us as they hurried to their own destinations.

"Emma I've told you already, yes you have to go to school and I have to go to work, okay? Now come on if we don't hurry we might be late." I fixed my sunglasses on my nose before grasping her hand tighter. As I flexed my hand, however, she bolted. I heard the screech of brakes and a car horn blaring which quickly had me running in the direction of the street. Emma must have seen something that interested her, or else she wouldn't have dashed off. Once on the other side of the street I listened carefully for her, until I heard her eager squeals of excitement.

"Sissy! Sissy, monkey books!" She came running up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the alleged monkey books. This brought us into what smelled like an old book store. Somehow, though, underneath the smell of books I caught a hint of pine and woods. Emma guided me around the store until we stood in an aisle of what felt like bookshelves. I listened as she counted how many books they had that she wanted, then smiled when she shoved two under my fingers. "These two!" She giggled and took the books from me almost as fast as she had given them to me. I followed her as she walked back to the front of the store then stood next to her as she reached up to put the books on the counter. There were footsteps off to the right side of me as someone got behind the counter.

"Found everything alright?" A distinctly male voice said, speaking to Emma instead of me.

"Uh-huh!" She giggled. "I like monkey books." She conspiratorially whispered to the man before tugging on my hand.

"Oh I see." He laughed and then addressed me. "That'll be $25.68." I nodded before fumbling with my wallet, taking out a crumpled $20 bill, then a triangularly folded $5 bill, and finally a dollar bill folded in half. Emma took the money from me and handed it to the man. "Your daughter is really cute." He said, directing the comment at me.

"She's my little sister." I sighed and held out my hand for the change. Cold coins clanked into my hand, which I handed to Emma since she loved collecting change.

"Sorry. Just thought she was since..." He broke off, clearing his throat.

"Since I'm obviously too old to be her sister, and she's young enough to be my daughter? It's okay. She's indeed 6 and a half years old, and I'm old enough to be her mother."

"You're not old." He said quickly, practically snapping at me. "You're probably like... 26 right? Not old."

"I'm 22." I grumbled and felt around for Emma's hand. The need to get out of this place was enough for me to start panicking.

"You're blind!" He gasped, startling me.

"Yes I am!" I snarled, tugging on Emma's hand hard enough for her to whimper.

"Oh I'm sorry I just didn't notice. Umm... I'm Luke by the way."

"Sissy's name is Silver and I'm Emma!" Emma cooed, jumping excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Emma and Silver." He chuckled. My face was getting hot with both embarrassment and the desperate need to leave this store. "Thank you for coming, please stop by again." Emma giggled and pulled me to the door. My palms were sweating from the aggravation of talking with the man, Luke. Something about him screamed with familiarity even though I could swear I never met him before this.

This frustrated me since I never forgot anything or anyone. I could name off almost everyone I've met since I was seven years old. Of course this feeling could just be a vague familiarity with someone else I had met years ago. Never the less it bothered me and continued to bother me even after I had walked Emma all the way to school and then to work. Even though I didn't want to dwell on the situation I still did, unable to get over it.

The man had certainly made an impression on me, whether I had intended him to or not. Obviously I would have to see him again so I could ask if I knew him or not. This wouldn't be outright because I didn't want to be so bold even if in my mind the situation called for boldness. I would definitely not make a fool of myself no matter what.


End file.
